


Third Wheel

by ZTNBooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Happy Ending, Multi, Riding, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: Shiro always felt like an outsider when he was watching Keith and Lance. He wanted not only what they had, but also them. It's a big surprise when they end up inviting him to sleep with them.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Third Wheel

How did he get here, again? With Lance so spread out and beautiful in front of him. And Keith behind Lance, eyes dark as he watched them both. What kind of crazy turn had his life taken while he’d been too absorbed in his feelings to notice?

He’d always liked Keith and Lance. As teammates more than anything substantial. But then they’d gone and fallen in love with each other, and something about their love sparked a feeling within Shiro. A longing, a desire. He’d thought it was jealousy, that he wanted one or the other for himself. But he could never choose between the two of them.

Keith was red hot fire, burning and passionate. Lance was a cool, calm ocean, chill, and refreshing to be around. They were both so smart in different ways, ways that complimented one another. They almost… completed each other, in a way. And Shiro recognized that. He also recognized the fact that that left no room for him in their relationship.

So he’d silently resigned himself to having neither of them.

That is until they’d drunkenly invited him to join them sometime. He’d written it off as a joke. Thought there was no way they could be serious. But a few days later, they’d slipped a note under his door with a time and a place, and here he was. In Keith’s room, all of them nude, with Lance in front of him and Keith pounding into Lance from behind. And all he could do was watch, wondering how he’d gotten to this point.

“Tell Shiro how good you feel, baby,” Keith commanded. 

“Good. So… so good,” Lance moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Shiro was enraptured by the sight as Keith pushed down on Lance’s back. Keith wore a feral expression on his face. His hand pressed harder between Lance’s shoulderblades, squishing him into the mattress. He didn’t stop the roll of his hips, fucking into Lance relentlessly.

Shiro reached out just to touch. Just to feel their skin and know that this was real.

Lance leaned into his hand and then, before Shiro realized what he was doing, he had taken Shiro’s finger between his lips. He was scorching hot breath, panting and so wet as he drooled over Shiro’s flesh.

And Keith was watching him with those eyes of his like he wanted to eat him up alive. Like he would do it too if only Lance wasn’t between them. His next thrust was especially hard and Lance choked on Shiro’s finger.

It was too much. Not enough. Shiro was burning up from the inside out, both of their eyes on him. He wanted to devour them. To be devoured _by_ them. He wanted them, both of them. It was consuming, overpowering, and all so new.

“Shiro,” Lance moaned, and Shiro was gone. Lance reached for Shiro, wrapping a hand around the other’s cock.

Shiro sucked in a breath as Lance’s deft fingers moved over him.

“Go on,” Keith urged, “Lick it.”

Lance didn’t have to be told twice. He crawled towards Shiro, Keith following behind him, and settled his head into Shiro’s lap. He got to work as soon as he was able to, pressing his lips to the tip of his length.

Shiro was already on the verge of coming, so turned on by the way Keith and Lance moved together. He had to grip a hand into the bedsheets to stop from blowing his load over Lance’s face. The mental image of that wasn’t helping at ALL with his current predicament.

Lance had started licking him now, spit dripping from the head of his cock all the way down past his balls. It cooled quickly on his skin, making him rock between the sensations of heat and cold.

“How’s it taste, kitten? You like that?” Keith used the hand he’d had on Lance’s back to reach forward and pull his hair. It yanked him off of Shiro’s cock, freeing his mouth. “Answer me.”

“Tastes good. So good. I love it. Want more, please. Please, let me suck his cock. Want to feel it. Need it,” Lance babbled, going cross-eyed as Keith continued to rock into him.

Keith had the audacity to laugh at that. He kept his hand in Lance’s hair, pulling his head back away from Shiro’s aching dick. “Did you hear that, Shiro? Did you hear how desperate he is for you?”

Oh, Shiro had heard it alright. It would be burned into his brain for the rest of eternity, most likely. He could only nod at Keith, gaze flitting between the two of them.

“Do you think he’s earned it, Shiro?”

“Please, Shiro,” Lance begged.

How was he supposed to say no to that?! He nodded again.

“Say it,” Keith hissed. “Tell him what a good boy he’s been.”

Shiro swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. But he managed to find the words somehow. “You- You’ve been such a good boy, Lance.”

Lance groaned, eyelids fluttering at the praise. Keith, deeming it satisfactory, let go of his hair. Lance went right back to what he’d been doing, sucking Shiro into his mouth and sinking down.

Shiro had to resist the urge to buck up into his mouth. He used a free hand to muffle the sounds he was making. He shouldn’t have been so affected by this. Shouldn’t have been on the verge of coming right after a pretty boy put his mouth on him.

“Shiro.”

Keith’s voice pulled his attention and he looked up.

“I want to hear you.”

And he’d thought it was hard to resist _Lance_. Keith’s voice was deep, fucked out and breathy. _Commanding_. Shiro pulled his hand off his mouth. A shaky breath left him and he felt a blush already starting to bloom on his face. This was so embarrassing…

Lance popped off his cock, panting for air. His warm breaths hit the tip of Shiro’s dick and Shiro groaned. His face immediately flushed red. But then Lance was echoing his groan, going back to suckling at his cock. 

“Fuck. I’m going to come inside you while you’re sucking on Shiro’s dick.” Keith leaned over Lance, pressing his forehead between Lance’s shoulderblades where his hand had just been.

Lance shuddered, moaning again, sending vibrations through Shiro too.

“You like that?” Keith hissed, his hips starting to lose their rhythm. “Like the thought of both of us fucking you? Shiro in your mouth and me in your ass?”

Lance nodded as best as he could with his mouth still full. Shiro couldn’t help reaching out and running a hand through the boy’s hair. Tears were pricking at his eyes and his lips were spread out so pretty and wet.

“I’m gonna fill you up, baby boy. Fuck you full of my cum. And then Shiro can fill you too. Would you want that?”

Lance just moaned, eyes rolling back into his head.

“Ugh, fuck. You’re so sexy.” Keith’s hips stuttered one last time and then he was burying himself as deep as he could get into Lance. He was silent through his orgasm, the only sign he was coming the slight shake of his shoulders and his pinched eyebrows.

Shiro couldn’t pick which one of them to watch. His gaze flitted between them both. Lance’s blissed-out expression with his mouth stuffed full. And Keith’s tense face, still so beautiful even like this.

Then Lance was moaning wantonly against Shiro and he had to look at him, just to see what was going on.

Lance pulled off of Shiro’s dick, burying his face into the crook of Shiro’s thigh and stomach. He whined, long and low. And it was only then that Shiro noticed Keith’s hand around Lance’s cock, jerking him off even as Keith came. Now Lance was following right behind him, splattering the bed sheets with his seed.

Shiro could’ve died right then and there. He could’ve skipped his own orgasm altogether because seeing these two coming was enough for him.

Keith pulled out finally, his length already going visibly soft. Lance nearly collapsed out from under him, but Keith steadied him with a hand.

“Come on, baby. You still have to take care of Shiro, don’t you?”

Lance glanced behind him at Keith, then again at Shiro. He nodded clumsily and Keith urged him forward with a gentle push.

Shiro was ready for Lance to put his mouth on him again and he let out an audible gasp when Lance instead crawled into his lap. He positioned his ass over Shiro, reaching down to hold Shiro’s cock steady as he eased down onto it.

“Lance,” Shiro wheezed. He grabbed at Lance’s waist, not sure if he was trying to help him or stop him. Either way, he wasn’t needed. Lance sank down on him in one go, whimpering at the stretch.

Keith was quick to check him over, scooting towards the both of them and laying a hand on Lance’s back. “You okay?”

Lance shuddered, letting his head fall back on Keith’s shoulder. “I’m good.”

“Yeah?”

Lance giggled, eyes fluttering closed. “Yeah. I’m so good.”

Shiro’s fingers tensed where they held Lance and he had to resist the urge to use that hold to move Lance on him.

“You _are_ so good,” Keith crooned. “Do you want to fuck Shiro’s cock?”

Lance groaned, “Please.”

“Go on then.”

Lance sat up again, leaning into Shiro’s chest and wrapping his arm’s over the other’s neck. Then, with what seemed like a great amount of effort, he lifted himself up an inch, slamming back down.

Shiro and Lance moaned in unison as Lance continued his rhythm. A little lift, coming back down and moaning hot and needy into Shiro’s ear.

Shiro couldn’t help it. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s body, thrusting up into him. He was so wet, Keith’s seed leaking out over the both of them. He was clenching tiredly too, body still desperate for Shiro even after he’d come.

“I’m close,” Shiro ground out, teeth clenched.

Lance whined, nails scratching bluntly down Shiro’s back.

“You hear that, Lance?” Keith prodded. “You want Shiro to come inside of you?”

Lance just whined again, working his hips even faster. Like he was trying to milk the cum out of Shiro’s dick.

It worked, because a few moments later, Shiro was holding him down over his cock and shooting his load deep inside. Lance moaned brokenly into his ear, shoving a hand between them to jerk at his own cock. And moments later, Shiro felt Lance’s release splatter on this stomach.

They sat there for a moment, breathing deeply. Keith reached forward and helped ease Lance off of Shiro. As he did, a glob of cum dripped from Lance, making a mess of Shiro’s lap again.

Lance collapsed back onto the bed, panting hard. He closed his eyes and reached out a hand blindly, which Keith took.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked.

“Great. Doing great. Awesome. Couldn’t be better. Holy _fuck_ , I feel good.”

Keith smiled softly, leaning down to press their lips together.

It hurt, somewhere inside Shiro. He wasn’t sure where, or why. Maybe it was seeing Keith and Lance together, and knowing he didn’t have anything like that. Or maybe it was the fact that he was just an outsider. A third wheel to their relationship. Or maybe he was jealous of one of them. Or both of them. He wanted to be the one to kiss Lance. He also wanted to be the one to kiss Keith. He didn’t know _what_ he wanted anymore.

Shiro stood, going to look for his pants so that he could leave. This had been fun, but now it was starting to hurt him. Make him realize just how alone he really was.

“Shiro?” Lance called out. He was watching Shiro from the bed. So was Keith, his usual dark gaze gone soft. “Where are you going?”

“We’re done here, aren’t we?”

Keith and Lance glanced at one another, then back at him.

“Done?” Keith asked.

Shiro nodded, feeling that lump in his chest moving up into his throat. It made it hard to breathe; made it hard to speak.

“Oh.” Lance’s voice was soft. “You don’t want to stay?”

“Did you… want me to stay?”

Keith blinked at him. “What did you think we invited you for?”

That was like a slap across the face. Shiro straightened up. “I thought you just wanted to have a little, um, dirty fun.”

Lance made grabby hands at him and Shiro walked back over to the bed, settling down beside them.

“We want you to stay. If you want to.”

Shiro smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Kiss me?”

Shiro leaned down, pressing a small kiss to Lance’s lips. He parted with Lance only to have his chin grabbed and his head tilted upwards. Keith kissed him too, a quick press of warm lips against his own. 

“We want you to stay,” Lance repeated. “Not just for tonight.”

Shiro felt that lump that’d been in his throat dissipate. “I want that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here](https://linktr.ee/ZTNBooks) to view my Instagram, Twitter, join my Discord server, or even commission me! And if you have any questions/comments, leave them down below. I always reply to comments and I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
